Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{-6}}{5^{-12}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{5^{-6}}{5^{-12}} = 5^{-6-(-12)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{-6}}{5^{-12}}} = 5^{6}} $